This grant is to supplement and enrich the basic cancer teaching program for medical students, postgraduate trainees, and paramedical personnel at the Tulane Medical Center and affiliated hospitals. Major efforts to introduce interdisciplinary approaches through tumor conferences and seminars will be expanded. Innovations include a teaching nurse oncologist practitioner, additional oncology courses for junior and senior medical students, more teaching in oncology for freshmen and sophomore students, and expansion of library facilities and oncology materials for use by all medical personnel. Teaching programs in the six major clinical departments will be enhanced by support of key personnel. A program for clinical cancer associates will be initiated and the programs for clinical assistants will be expanded. An annual survey of graduates will be conducted to determine the impact of the program. A professional education consultant will be utilized to improve faculty teaching. Teaching material pertinent to cancer education and/or developed by the clinical faculty will be distributed or made available to students and residents. Elective courses correlating basic and clinical cancer research will be offered.